English to American High School
by special evil
Summary: My first HSM fanfic, title may need a bit of work. Gabriella transfers from and English Secondary School to an American High school. Is it what she expects? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first HSM story, so I would love some reviews!! Oh and I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 1.

My life officially sucks! OK so every teenagers life suck but due to what I am going through you would understand where I am coming from. It all started when I moved from England to America. That was hard enough as it was, moving to another country, continent even, where I knew no one and all my so-called friends said they would email me constantly, well I have been here 4 weeks and have I received one email, NO!!

Right, enough of the rant, I better introduce myself. My name is Gabriella Montez and I am 16 years old. I currently live in Albuquerque, New Mexico with my mum and my 13 year old brother, Louie. I have brown curly hair, brown eyes and big feet (size 7 for anyone who is interested). My dress sense is what I call comfortable. I wear clothes that make me feel comfortable; you will never see me out of my boyfriend fit jeans! Oh, and I love printed t-shirts, plain ones are just so boring!

The reason the family have moved is that mine and Louie's dad wasn't very nice. In fact what he did was so evil that my mum said we had to move. All I know is that we couldn't live somewhere else in England so we moved to America "to have a fresh start" as my mum said. Even though I am 16 my mum won't tell me what he did as she is worried that it will affect me. One day I will google (**a/n: I don't own**) his name and find out what he did, but at the moment I am happy to be blissfully unaware!

In England we used to live in a two up, two down. This is two rooms downstairs (the kitchen and lounge) and two rooms upstairs (a bathroom and a bedroom). We also have a loft conversion where we have one more bedroom. As you can see, we only had two bedrooms which means that I had to share a room with my brother. Not ideal when we are both teenagers! The house I am sitting in at the moment is HUGE!! You can get so much more for your money in America! The ground floor has a American style kitchen (**a/n: In England these have massive fridge/freezers and big cupboard...in a nut shell the room has the biggest appliances you can think of – no offence to any Americans who don't have big appliances in their kitchen**), a lounge, a dining room and a games/TV room. On the first floor we have three on-suite bedrooms, a separate bathroom and a guest room. Outside we have the biggest garden. It has mostly grass and flowers, as any garden does, but it also has a small tarmac area and mum said she will put a basketball net up so that I can practice!! There is also space between the houses on either side!! Mum said the house is detached but I don't care what you call it, I'm just pleased that I don't have to listen to whatever the neighbours are up too.

My most coveted possession is my LA Lakers signed basketball. I am obsessed with basketball, to the extent that I made my mum get all the American sports channels in England so that I could watch my team play. I am, sorry was, the Captain of the girls basketball team of my English School, Coloma. I am also what my mother calls 'academically talented'; personally I don't think I am. I am in the average class and get good grades, which is all that matters to me. I have just done my GCSEs in England (my results come in 2 weeks) however, now that I live in America I have to go back to high school! Not what I wanted to hear! My mum says I am going to East High, the local high school here. 

I googled it earlier and saw that it has a BIG basketball reputation, the boys team have got to the final of the Championship (though they haven't actually won it yet). I hope the school has a girl's team so that we can show the boys a thing or two! I start East High tomorrow, I am not that scared, and in fact I am looking forward to it. I have seen so many American High School movies and I just can't wait to walk the corridors.

**Hit the little purple button at the bottom, you know you want to ******

**Special evil**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter...let me know what you think.**

Chapter two

I walked through the doors of East High and saw straight away that this school was definitely a basketball crazy school. There were loads of signs saying "Go Wildcats" everywhere; I was definitely going to like this school! I turned round to find that my brother had already wandered off towards the office to collect our timetables but before I could move something hit my foot. I looked down to find a basketball at my feet, I reached down to pick it up as I began to straighten up I felt someone in front of me.

"Sorry about that my friend Chad is, well, a bit clumsy," said the mystery boy taking the basketball from my hands.

"That's ok"

He walked off basketball in hand and I turned round walking in the direction of the office. Once there I found my brother holding two files. One said Gabriella Montez and the other said Louis Montez.

"You finally found the office then sis!" Louis said sarcastically.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard seen as there is a big sign saying Office outside!" I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well here's you file, the Head teacher/principle person said we would find everything we needed in here. I better head off, gotta find my 'homeroom.'"

"I'm glad you find this funny Louis, have a good day!"

I opened the envelope to find my timetable and various other pieces of information. I looked at the letter explaining how the school day went and saw that I needed to find my homeroom as it was soon. I walked out the office and headed towards the lockers. I was locker number 115. I eventually found it but it took ages as a lot of people seemed to be crowded around the neighbouring locker. I pushed past all these plastics (**A/N: I took that from Mean Girls...me and my friends use it loads lol**). Eventually the number of people got less and less, obviously the person they were waiting for hadn't turned up and to be honest I was glad. I was battling with my locker; the damn thing wouldn't open when I heard the voice again.

"Do you need some help?"

"Thanks, my locker just won't open!" I replied rather hassled.

"Ah there is a trick to it. Lift it up and then twist the handle"

"That's going to take me a while to get used too! Thanks for the help."

"You're new here aren't you?"

"What gave it away? The accent, the scared expression or both?"

"Well I hadn't noticed either to be honest. I just know most of the people at East High and I didn't recognise your face. Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Err...Miss Darbus?"

"Cool, you're with me. Come on I'll take you to the room."

And with that the bell rang, telling everyone the school day was beginning. It wasn't until I got to the door I realised that I didn't know his name. Nonetheless, I followed him to the classroom and handed Miss Darbus a note that had been in my envelope. That's when I looked round the classroom. On the left side was the mystery boy and his friends, including one that was holding a basketball similar to the one this morning, he must be Chad. In the middle were some cheerleaders and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, who wore a lot of sparkle and pink. The girl was also talking ten to the dozen on her mobile phone while the boy was listening to some music on his iPod. On the right side were the teenagers that, in England, we classed as the geeks. They were all reading a book of some kind apart from an African American girl who was looking at her phone with a smile on her face. Then something, more like someone, interrupted my thoughts.

"People listen up," shouted Miss Darbus clapping her hands, "we have a new face in our class today! This is Gabriella Montez and she has joined us from sunny old England. Tell us something about yourself Gabriella."

"Well, for one thing England wasn't very sunny when I left," which gained some giggles from the class.

"Miss Montez, how about one of your interests?" asked a rather irate Miss Darbus.

"Oh...errrr...well I suppose I only have one interest in my life and that's basketball. Back in England I was the captain of the Girls' first team. My finest moment was when we won the English Nationals, during that competition I won best team player and got an LA Lakers signed basketball..."

"OH MY GOD you have an LA Lakers signed basketball" shouted the boy I assumed was Chad.

"Mr Danforth, it is not that big a deal...no I don't want to start a discussion with you over it just be quiet! Miss Montez seen as you have made Chad's day I suggest you go and sit next to him, just don't let me catch you talking!!"

I walked over to the desk next to Chad and sat down.

"I am officially in awe of you," a whisper came from next to me.

"Just because I got an LA Lakers signed basketball?" I replied.

"Hell yes!"

"Chad?"

"Yep"

"Why do you look like you are covering a child's ear on your basketball?"

"Because if Bob heard that I was in awe of you and your basketball he would cry!"

"Chad, I hate to break it to you but it's a basketball, it doesn't have feelings..."

"But this one does" came a voice that I had heard for a third time that day "You see Bob and Chad are like brothers. Chad doesn't go anywhere without Bob and the teachers have given up telling Chad off so they just take Chad and Bob as one."

"O...k...then" I replied laughing.

"So Gabster, can I call you that? What are you most looking forward too at East high?" asked Chad.

"Yes Chad you can call me Gabster. The thing I most looking forward too at East High is joining the Girls' basketball team!" I replied smiling.

"Gabster, we don't have a Girl's basketball team..."

"WHAT?" I shouted, earning a warning glare from Miss Darbus.

"Well you see, all girls at East High are more into cheerleading and watching basketball rather than playing basketball but I'm sure if you talk to Troy he will see if you can try out for the boy's team especially if you are as good as you say you are."

"Chad, who is Troy and why will he help me out?"

"Well Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team, his dad is the Coach. The reason he will help you out...He hasn't stopped looking at you since you walked in the front doors of this school!"

"What?? I don't even know who Troy Bolton is!!" I replied looking around the room.

"Oh but Gabster, he knows you," replied Chad walking out the classroom to his next lesson.

**Just hit the purple button!!**


End file.
